Stickin' Around Wiki:Policy
This is a special page on the Stickin' Around Wiki that lists the rules, standards, and guidelines all users are expected to follow while editing on this wiki. It is recommended that new users review these rules at least once. General The following is a list of rules that all users are expected to follow at all times. If you disobey them, you will be held responsible for your actions, and could be punished in many different ways. General rules of our wiki *Any user with many incidents of vandalism will be blocked. *No swearing is allowed anywhere on the wiki. This is a wiki based on a kids show. Users of all ages are welcome to view the wiki's content and shouldn't be subject to cussing. Words like "crud" or "darn" are acceptable. *Do not use a language other than English on the wiki. The only place where another language would be acceptable is when talking on someone else's wall. *Sock-puppetry is not allowed. Any account that can be confirmed as a sock account, should be brought to an Admin so they can block the account indefinitely. *Be careful with your account security. There's no way for us to know if your friend or a sibling went onto your account and broke any of our rules. You would be held responsible for their actions in this case. *If you would like to create a template, ask a content moderator or administrator before doing so. *If you have a question, feel free to ask any of the wiki's . Editing Policy *Do not put fake information on a page. *When adding information like when an episode airs, or adding a new page for a recently announced episode, make sure the information comes from a reliable source, and add it to the page. *Do not vandalize a page. Removing quality content on a page may result in an instant block if serious enough. *If you are making a new page, make sure that there is some content in it. A page shouldn't be made just to remain blank until a certain time. You should also search to see if the page has already been made before making it. *Do not place duplicate categories on pages. Episodes focusing on Bradley, and Episodes Focusing on Bradley, would be considered a duplicate category. If you add a duplicate category, you will be suspected of badge hunting. *If you want to create a new category, ask an admin before doing so. *If you think an edit made is incorrect, try talking to the user about it on their wall to avoid an edit war. Repeatedly undoing each others edits would cause consequences for both users. If a third party is needed to settle a dispute, contact an Admin to resolve the issue. *If you are unsure about how an edit will look, use the preview button to prevent mistakes before they happen. *Do not plagiarize from another wiki or any other site. All information displayed here should be kept as original as possible. If you find something from another site you'd like to add here, try to put it in your own words. *Try to provide an edit summary of what change(s) you have made whenever possible. *Try to keep the information in trivia sections relevant to the article. *When adding to a page, review what you wrote and try to make sure that there are no spelling errors, missing punctuation, or grammatical errors. *Do not add to another user's userpage unless permitted to do so. Before submitting the edit, you should write in the summary of your edit box that you were given permission to make the change. Creating Pages policy *When creating pages you must coy the base and delete the text from it when creating a new page. If your making a character page, use this base, if your making an episode page, use this base. *Do not create pages that are either weird to this wiki or just off topic to the TV series, if an admin caught you doing this, it will be deleted automatically and you will blocked deepening on the time your are block for. *Do not create pages that are not the right place for the wiki like "Stacy Stickler Barefoot" for example, if anything, there is already an AnimeFeet wiki page of Stacy Stickler barefoot which was titled as "Stacy Stickler" so that way people will know that's her full proper name rather than just Stacy Stickler Barefoot although true, she was barefoot in some episodes. but not all episodes, she's not a bare footer, she mostly is seen wearing pink shoes and yellow socks with them though out the series except for sometimes like some imagination sequences for example. *Never create a fake TV series based on the show unless it actual info is announced for it, or you can leave that to the show's Fanon Wiki. User Policy *Do not harass or cyberbully other users. *Be respectful of someone else's views and their opinions. If you have contradicting opinions, you can talk about it in a friendly manner. *Try to not discuss politics. It's a very sensitive topic that should be kept away from. *Politics should only be brought up in a side neutral manner. Be cautious with what you say if you do choose to talk about politics. *Do not discriminate other users. This includes their religion, race, or politics. *Do not spread rumors of other users. If you do spread rumors about others, an immediate block could take place for a long period of time depending on the severity of the rumor. Userpage Policy *Do not edit another user's profile page without their approval unless reverting vandalism from someone else or if you're assisting in fixing something that is broken on their page. If a user page has content that is against the rules, notify an administrator to fix it. *You are not allowed to say negative things about other users on your profile. If an administrator notices something insulting on your user page, you will be kindly asked to remove it. Refusing to do so will lead to removal of the content without further input. *Only staff members may have the staff templates and staff category on their profiles. *For your safety, do not add any personal information about yourself (e.g., your real name, where you live). Message walls *Do not discuss another wiki's matters on this wiki. This includes unjustly blocks from another wiki (this should be done on Community Central), or advertising another wiki here. *Respect others' space. If you see 2 users having a conversation, don't join in just to say "hi". If you do want to join in, keep it relevant to the topic. *If you want to ask someone for their personal information, do so in a polite manner. If the other user doesn't want to give their personal information, don't pester them to give it out. *If you message someone just to throw insults at them, you will immediately be blocked. *Don't spam message walls. If possible, use one message thread for a couple days. *Don't message someone to bother them. If they didn't respond to your first message, don't send them a new message in hopes they will respond sooner. Badge Hunting Badges are included to help show how much you have helped around the wiki. Do not make multiple smaller edits to one page in a short amount of time, as this is considered "badge hunting". If someone is suspected to be badge hunting, they will be warned for their actions, and if it continues, they will be banned for a certain amount of time. Article commenting Note: This all only applies to comments specifically for articles. *Your comment must be related to the article/episode you are leaving a comment on. Nonsensical comments will be subjected to deletion. *Do not use comments as means for boosting. **This includes but is not limited to comments such as "first". *Do not "necropost". Leaving a reply to a comment that hasn't had activity in over a month is considered as necroposting. *Keep your comments and replies of a reasonable length. **This is solely to avoid spoilers and episode speculation. If there is a change to the page that you feel should be made or would like to leave a comment about a something that has already been announced regarding the episode, then that is acceptable. *Other wiki policies (i.e. the General rules of our wiki and User Policy) also apply to comments. Blog Policy Blogs on this wiki must pertain to at least one of the following: *''Stickin' Around'' series and fandom. *Stickin' Around Wiki or its users. *Blogs made with the intention of talking to other users about an episode should be made in Discussions. **Blogs such as "Thoughts on insert title here" are perfectly fine. *Blogs must contain sufficient information. Blog posts that are too short and/or deemed nonsensical are subject to deletion or editing. Blogs which do not pertain to any of these will be deleted. *A user may only make 1 blog post per day. All blogs over the maximum are subject to deletion. File Policy *When adding an animated GIF to a character's gallery, it should only be placed in their gallery page, not their seasons pages. A season page should only include PNG and JPG image files. *Both PNG and JPG formatted images are allowed anywhere on the wiki. *Non-Stickin' Around related images may only be placed on userpages, Discussions, and blogs, if a admin caught you adding it to Stickin' Around related pages, you will be blocked depending on the time you are blocked for. *A screenshot from an episode should also include which episode it is from (ex: "InsertTitleHere''TitleCard") in the title, but all of them are complete so it's not needed for you anymore, unles if there is a newer series based on the show. **GIF files do not need which episode it comes from in the title. *If an episode that already was released somewhere other than Canada, please add it outside of the official galleries pages and add it to the international airings to their respective galleries. The only images that will be accepted are the ones that were already aired in Canada or former uploaded good quality versions. Any image that breaks this rule will be promptly deleted. *Fanart can be allowed here but only if you ask 's approval, never add any fanart to any page nor the characters' gallery pages though, if an admin caught you adding fanart to any page, you will not be allowed edit here/you will be blocked for a long time depending on the long time you are blocked for, only add the fanart image(s) you posted on your profile or on the comments/discussions sections. Promotions *Please read the guide of nominations to see if you are qualified for a right. *Do not ask for a promotion request. Anyone who requests a position will be denied, and those who harass/demand for it will be punished. *Admins will nominate a user and then ask the community if they support the promotion. *A promotion proposal should only be set up by an Admin or Bureaucrat. *Do not support your own promotion. Doing so will have your reply removed. You can leave a comment, but you can't vote. Demotions Demotion can happen with an election and the same election guidelines. Any admin with irresponsible behavior will be impeached by the other admins, with the wiki's support. Demotion can occur if a staff member: *Does not follow wiki rules. Rules apply to everyone no matter their position. *Intimidates or is rude towards another user multiple times. An Admin will be warned about their behavior, and if they continue to misbehave will be demoted as this is improper and unprofessional behavior. *Does not edit properly. *Unjustly blocks users. *Abuses their power in any way. *Is not an active user. *Do not oppose your own demotion. Doing so will have your reply removed. You can leave a comment, but you can't vote. Simplified Ruleset Guidelines for nominations Manual of Style Deletion Policy Discord Documentation Other notices '''Any violation of these policies will make us check your work and remove every false information you have added to this wiki and will lead to you getting blocked or banned from the wikia depending on the time you are blocked for, now have fun on the wikia and don't make any false information whatsoever for your big fat information.' Category:Browse Category:Policy